Vehicle load carrier boxes, such a cargo boxes or cargo trunks, are an effective way of transporting a load, e.g. luggage, on the roof of a vehicle. A vehicle load carrier box protects the cargo not only from the ambient environment, such as the wind, snow and rain but also from dirt such as dust and gravel. They are also relatively secure from theft and vandalism.
One advantage of the vehicle load carrier boxes are that they provide a confined storage void, or confined luggage compartment, as compared with conventional roof racks for example. Having a confined luggage compartment enables a user to simply load their luggage into the luggage compartment and close the lid of the vehicle load carrier box. No straps are generally required as with conventional roof racks. However, it has been found that the crash safety is readily improved if the load inside of the vehicle load carrier box is secured to the vehicle load carrier box itself. This can be done e.g. by straps, ropes or flexible nets. One such vehicle load carrier box is disclosed in the patent application No. US 2007/0205240 A1. In case of a severe crash, the load, such as a pointy object, skies for example, can penetrate the side wall of the vehicle load carrier box and in a worst case scenario escape the vehicle load carrier box. Such situations can very fast become very dangerous for people next to such crash incident. Ambient property and possessions could also be damaged.
Using a flexible net for securing load inside of the vehicle load carrier box often requires a user to first load the luggage and thereafter attaches the flexible net at predetermined points. This is time consuming and difficult as the procedure is usually practiced above the roof of the vehicle and inside the vehicle load carrier box were visibility is limited, especially for small users standing on the ground next to the vehicle. There is thus a need for an improved vehicle load carrier box which, if not solves, at least diminishes the drawbacks of the know solutions, or provides for a useful alternative to the known solutions.